The Summoned Sword
by soundleader287
Summary: Within an infinite number of realities, an equal number of possibilities exist. Shirou Emiya, in one reality he becomes a counter guardian, in another he lives a long and happy life. Weiss Schnee, in one reality she is a member of team RWBY. in this reality she should have died to the Arma Gigas, but with an infinite number of realities come's an infinite number of possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well here I go again, oh and before I forget I own none of the rights to RWBY, nor do I won the character of Shirou Emiya, if I did well I wouldn't be writing this, anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: a sword is summoned**

* * *

Within an infinite number of realities, an equal number of possibilities exist. Shirou Emiya, in one reality he becomes a counter guardian, in another he lives a long and happy life, and yet another he was not saved form the fires that, in another reality forge him into a blade without equal. Weiss Schnee, in one reality she is a member of team RWBY, in another she died to the white fang. In this reality Weiss Schnee should have died to the Arma Gigas, but with an infinite number of realities come's an infinite number of possibilities.

Weiss Schnee blocked a strike form the metal behemoth's sword with her own, she skillfully jabbed at the armored legs, the fine point of Myrtenaster harmlessly bounces off, and with each blow Weiss gets more and more exhausted. The massive sword came from the side, at this point Weiss is too tired to lift her sword again, she closes her eyes silently hoping, pleading for someone, anyone to save her.

Hearing the sharp clashing of metal on metal, Weiss dared to open her eyes, and the sight before her was astonishing, their, standing before her was a man, his hair was just as white as hers, his skin was tanned, and his eyes were like steel. The man wore a strange white jacket that looked as if it was torn in half, underneath the jacket he wore a tight black shirt with sliver accents and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers.

In the hands of the man were two of the most exquisite blades Weiss had ever laid her eyes on, identical in shape with the only difference being their color. The sword in his right hand was black with a red hexagonal pattern, the other was by contrast a stark white with no pattern on the blade. The reason her eyes were drawn to the blades originally had not been to admire their beauty, but rather the fact those blades had stopped the massive sword of the massive knight.

* * *

 **Fate**

* * *

The moment Shirou had been summoned he knew he had to protect the girl, who was now safely behind him, Shirou had traced his two favorite swords Kanshou and bakuya, without thinking he had placed himself in the way of a huge sword which had been aiming for the girl in white, he had stopped the gargantuan blade form killing the girl, but he knew that the only way to make sure she was safe was to kill this creature in front of him.

The twin blades struck the armor in the side sending it flying across the room, before it collided with the wall Shirou sped after it, with a yell his sword cut the monster's arm clean off. The knight crashed into the wall, causing a crater to form. Shirou leapt into the air while bringing his swords back, as he came back down so did his swords, with another crash the knights head fell to the ground.

Shirou turned to the girl and knelt before her "are you my master?" His question must have stunned her, for she did not say a word. He looks up at her, worrying that something was wrong "are you alright master?" The girl in white faint's but before she can hit the ground Shirou intercepts her decent by catching her.

* * *

 **RWBY**

* * *

When next she awoke Weiss was in her bed, most would assume what happened was just a bad dream, but Weiss wasn't going to fool herself, she knew everything that happened was real. Getting out of bed she heads for the shower, but first grabs her favorite dress from her wardrobe.

Descending the stairs, she smells something amazing, now speed walking into the dining room, she spots the man who saved her, he was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. Once she takes a full step into the dining room the man sets his cup down and stands, he walks over to her, stopping just in front of her and asks only one question "are you my master?"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like it, I would love to get some feedback from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I'm just going to get this out of the way, this is an AU, witch mean's something's will be different, but not everything. Shirou will be a little OOC, and I'm sorry for that, but I don't think I can wright Shirou correctly as a character, so I decided to make this a different Shirou, with a different personality.**

 **Animan10: I will try my hardest to be more descriptive and detailed, and your right I got the swords mixed up, sorry about that, I will change it from now on, and thanks for the input.**

 **HanKanoya: thanks, and I'll try to upload as quickly as I can, but I have no idea when that will be, I just got rely exited this time so I wrote the chapter quickly.**

 **Guest: yeah, I read that story too, it kind of were I got this idea from, but i agree that stories Shirou was a bit too jaded, and that last line "The sword that walks like a man" i gonna have to use that for one of the chapter titles.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The sword in the school  
**

Since their meeting Shirou hasn't left Weiss's side, the public had assumed that Shirou was her long-lost brother, or something as equally absurd as that. Only the Schnee family and Shirou himself knew the truth. Weiss Schnee had finally been able to summon something. Weiss feels as if she has gotten to know him fairly well, he's stubborn, determined, an incredible cook and an excellent swordsman.

Today was the day, Weiss and Shirou were going to Beacon Academy, Weiss wouldn't admit it but she was practically bursting with anticipation. Boarding the airship Weiss notices that Shirou had neglected to bring any luggage with him.

Weiss points at Shirou "where are your bag's?"

Shirou scratches the back of his head and chuckles "well, the thing is I don't have any personal belonging, and if need be I can just buy them in Vale."

Weiss lets out an exasperated sigh "fine, but when initiations over I'm taking you shopping."

Shirou shudders at the thought of going shopping with Weiss again, he had no idea how much money she spent, and he'd prefer not to know.

* * *

 **RWBY**

* * *

The school itself was quite the sight. It appeared to be a castle, centered around a large spire, and at the top of the tower there was a beautiful light shining, almost like a star. Following his master out of the air ship, Shirou can't help but be a little nervous at the prospect of his master, the one who he is supposed to protect, going to a school specifically designed for warriors. On the other hand, this school should teach her how to better protect herself, and she was already a stellar swords woman.

Shirou was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a certain red cloaked girl fall onto the luggage his master had brought with her. He also didn't notice the explosion, until he herd his master scream indignantly "Unbelievable!"

Bringing himself back to reality Shirou was hard pressed not to laugh at the situation his master had gotten herself into, after a girl with a black bow said something Weiss got angry and stormed off in a huff.

Walking up to the girl in red he held his hand out for her, Shirou smiled and asked, "are you alright miss?"

The red cloaked girl looked slightly uncomfortable "um, y... yea, I'm fine, no big deal, I hardly even felt it, oh and my names Ruby by the way."

Shirou cocked an eye brow at her "you hardly felt the explosion?"

Ruby chuckled "yeah, don't worry it happens all the time back home."

Shirou couldn't help but smile at that "what you explode often?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head and sighed "yeah, but it normally not my fault."

A blond boy wearing a chest plate approached Shirou and Ruby he held his hand out and introduced himself "hey, my names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, the lady's love it."

Shirou shook Jaune's hand as Ruby asked "do they?"

Jaune looked embarrassed and tried the sound confident but ended up saying "they will, you know my mom... never mind."

Ruby quickly looked around for something to talk about before seeking "so... I got this thing."

Pulling out a red metal rectangle, scratch that a magic red metal rectangle. After pulling the piece of metal out, she pressed a button or flicked a switch, and the object unfolded into a scythe that looked comically large especially compared to its wielder, the tip of the scythe slammed into the ground breaking the concrete underneath it.

Jaune jumped back clearly surprised by Ruby's sudden action "wow, is that a scythe?"

Ruby's chest swelled up with pride "it's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

Jaune and Shirou blink dumbly as they both let out a confused "huh?"

Ruby cocked the bolt back and clarified "it's also a gun."

Both Shirou and Jaune nodded "oh." Jaune elaborated "that's cool."

Ruby's silver eyes were practicably bursting with excitement "so, what do you got?"

Jaune then unsheathed a rather plane looking sword, witch Shirou quickly made a copy of in Unlimited Blade works. Jaune she indicated to the sword and said, "I got this sword."

Ruby made an "ooooh." Of interest, while Shirou nodded.

Jaune then brought the sheathe up, and it expanded into a kite shield "yeah, I've got a shield too." Shirou decided to also make a copy of the shield too, just in case.

Ruby asked excitedly. "what do they do?"

Before Jaune could answer his shield suddenly bounced out of his hand, it continued to bounce as it changed from sheathe to shield and back again as jaune attempted to catch it.

After another moment of this Jaune caught and secured his shield, giving an awkward chuckle he explained "the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just... put it away."

Ruby then tilted her head "but wouldn't it still weigh the same?"

Jaune looks at the ground and kick the dirt "yeah, it does."

Ruby quickly try's to cheer her new friend up "well, hehe, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapon's, I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

Jaune's eyes widen "wait, you made that?"

Ruby nodded "of course, all students at signal forged their own weapons, didn't you make your's?"

Jaune brought the sword up and peered into it "it's a hand-me down, my great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby piped up again "sounds more like a family heirloom to me."

Ruby then look's at Shirou expectantly "how about you, what kind of weapon do you have?"

Shirou chuckled at the girl's excitement "don't worry Jaune, you're not the only one who likes to have a simple weapon." Shirou reached behind his back and traced Kanshou in his left hand and Bakuya in his right.

As he presented the twin blades Ruby's mouth began to water, and Jaune looked a little more confident in his weapon choice.

Ruby then asked "hey, where are we going?"

Jaune replied with "oh, I don't know, I was following you."

* * *

 **Fate**

* * *

After walking and talking with Ruby and Jaune, and after they both admitted they had no idea where the auditorium was, Shirou offered to lead them there. Shirou found Weiss, strangely enough talking to Ruby who was in the arms of a blond girl.

Sighing Shirou walked up behind Weiss and put a hand on her shoulder "Master, I believe we were instructed to go to the ball room."

Weiss nods and takes a deep breath "yes, let's go."

Shirou turns to Ruby and the Blond girl and gives them both a silent apology, after all he was certain that his master was the cause of whatever dispute they were having.

Shirou just hope's tomorrow will be less eventful than today was.

* * *

 **A/N: tell me what you guys think it was better? Worse? I know I'm really bad at adding detail, but I'll try and work on it, anyway thanks for reading, bye-bye.**


End file.
